CIA Clandestine Unit
Biography The CIA Clandestine Unit was a Small Contingent of Intelligence Operatives that were Recruited from different parts of the U.S. Government. The Members in The Clandestine Unit was Cultivated between The Head of the Unit, CIA Officer turned NCIS Operational Manager, Henrietta Lange, CIA Officer, Harris Keane, Navy SEAL turned Navy Rear Admiral, A.J. Chegwidden, Navy Admiral, Sterling Bridges, Navy Captain, Charles Langston, Then Later CIA Officer turned NCIS Assistant Director Owen Granger Joined The Unit. Pre-Series When the Vietnam War was Over, Officially, some People stayed in Southeast Asia, Unofficially. When the Military pulled out, they pulled out fast. Left People behind (Intelligence Operatives with Non-Official Covers). Their Mission was to Rescue Them. But U.S. Government made clear that they were on there own. The Unit had to come up with all the Money, for Equipment, Fuel, Bribes, Ransom & Whatever was Needed to bring the Intelligence Operatives Home. Since The CIA Unit had to Raise the Money for their Mission in Southeast Asia. It Inspired a bit of Creativity on their Part. They Managed to Rescue the Intelligence Operatives without Spending any of the Ransom Money. So they had Gold Bars with a Value of $1 Million in 1978 and It’s Currently Worth $40 Million. During their time Recovering Intelligence Operatives The CIA Unit Spent some time in Laos and after Recovering CIA Officer, Owen Granger from The Triangle Added to The Unit. The CIA Unit was sent in to Extract as many POWs as Possible. During the Mission Keane was believed to have Died in a Helicopter Crash unlike everyone else in The Unit. The CIA Unit had no Knowledge of Keane’s Status after the Crash. So after they Finished there Mission, they went their Separate Ways when they came Home in 1978. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 8 In the Season Eight Episode: Crazy Train, Owen Granger reveals that he was Dying from a Form of Cancer which he Admits could have been Caused by any of his actions, including being Exposed to Agent Orange from while he was in The Triangle prior to being extracted from Laos. Although Granger himself does not actually appear in the Episode: Battle Scars, he was frequently mentioned throughout the Episode, Namely regarding his Abrupt Departure from NCIS and his presumed Death, as well as his time in Laos where Hetty Rescued him being Elaborated on regarding a Clandestine Operation to Rescue Non-Official Intelligence Operatives still stuck in Southeast Asia during the Aftermath of American Withdrawal from Vietnam, and also appeared in the "Previously on NCIS: Los Angeles" Portion of the Episode calling back to Granger's acknowledgement that he has Terminal Cancer. Like in the Episode: Battle Scars, Granger, owing to his Heavily Implied Death, does not physically appear in the Episode: Golden Days, but he is Alluded to several times. In the ending Hetty, A.J. and other Members of The CIA Unit from the Vietnam Days all Raised a Glass to Honor Granger. NCIS: Los Angeles Season 9 Hetty got word of Keane's rumored survival via Dang, a Notorious Human Trafficker and High-Profile Criminal, and secretly went to Vietnam to Investigate. After finding him and ultimately reconciling with each other, Dang then revealed he had Ulterior Motives for holding Keane and revealing his Location: specifically, he intended to Lure Hetty out to be subject to Ransom and make himself Money, and intended to Kill Keane afterwards. He then nearly Fed Keane to his Pet Tiger, although he ultimately relented. Afterwards, Keane was stowed away at another part of Dang's Camp, with Dang lying to Hetty by claiming that Keane had been Killed, although his Survival was ultimately confirmed by a Joint Operation Combining The Office of Special Projects Team as well as Hetty’s Former CIA Clandestine Unit during her Vietnam Days, with Keane and Hetty both making it out of Vietnam. Members *Henrietta “Hetty” Lange - CIA Officer/NCIS Operations Manager *Owen Granger - CIA Officer/NCIS Assistant Director (Deceased) *Harris Keane - CIA Officer (Ret.) *Albert Jethro "A.J." Chegwidden - Navy SEAL/Navy Rear Admiral (Ret.) *Sterling Bridges - Navy Admiral (Ret.) *Charles Langston - Navy Captain (Ret.)